


annon.

by iamnotbrianmay



Series: Queen Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Period Cramps, Period talk, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/pseuds/iamnotbrianmay
Summary: Period cramps and Brian May being an actual angel.





	annon.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr Prompt: Trans!Rog having awful periods (menstruation) cramps, back pain, and hip pain. 
> 
> I really love this, like really really do.

Roger knew he was fucked the moment he woke up uncomfortable.  The room seemed too hot, the sheets to heavy, and his back was aching like someone had stomped all over him while he slept. He didn’t even need to get up and go to the bathroom to know what was happening. 

He could already picture the blood staining his boxers and the uncomfortable feeling of trying to pretend that everything was alright in front of his bandmates. He can feel irritation rising from the pit of his stomach, and he tries to push down the feeling, knowing that his raging hormones are the ones causing his discomfort.  

He threw off the covers, trying to channel his anger into the brusque movement, and praying to every known and unknown force that his general discomfort is just a false alarm— a sort of warning for what’s to come in the next few days. 

But he is not so lucky, and after he changes out of his stained boxers and pyjamas, he starts to notice that his discomfort is only getting stronger.  He tries to stretch his back, arrange himself into weird positions to lessen the pain, and even try to go back to sleep and ignore the problem for as long as possible. But at the first signs of his cramps getting stronger, he groans resigning to his fate.   
He doesn’t think he can stand without getting dizzy, or even worse, throwing up. He doesn’t think he can walk to the bathroom without passing out from the pain. But if he doesn’t do something about it… Well, Roger thinks he might actually die. 

He rolls over, trying his best to get as comfortable as possible, “Brian!“ 

There is no answer from his roommate who, judging from his empty bed, left the room to get some breakfast. He tries again, moaning the guitarist’s name miserably as he tried not to throw up from the exertion. It wasn’t until the third, and possibly the most painful, moan that Brian comes running into the bedroom. 

The older man takes one look at him and instantly understands what is wrong. His face softens, and he walks over to Roger and places a kiss on his forehead.   
"Motrin or Advil?" 

He could kiss his best friend, "Motrin. They’re terrible."  

"And a hot water bottle?" 

"Please." 

He doesn’t know how long it takes for his friend to get everything, but when Brian comes back the pain has increased by a tenfold, and everything he can do is moan miserably as Brian gently helps him sit to take the painkillers.   
"How bad are they?" 

Roger feels like his insides are burning, his back is killing him, his head hurts, and he feels ready to throw up, "Ten. Fucking ten. I’m going to die." 

"No, you’re not.”

“How’d you know?" 

”‘Cause I’m here to take care of you,“ Brian says as he coaxes Roger’s hand open and drops the pills into his palm, "and once Freddie and John wake up, they will take care of you, too." 

Maybe it’s the pain, maybe it’s the hormones, but Roger feels tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, "I stained my clothes." 

Brian blinks, barely disturbed by the mention of blood after years of taking care of Roger in his period, "That’s okay.”

“And I think this one might be worse than anything we have faced before." 

Brian smiles fondly, "You say that every month." 

"No Brian,” he insists, “This time I mean it." 

His smile only grows, and he runs a hand through Roger’s hair. The younger man nuzzles into the touch, "Do you need anything else?" 

"Come cuddle with me?" 

"Of course." 

Brian doesn’t mention the fact that his tea was served in the kitchen. There were far more important things than leaf water. 


End file.
